


Shades of Self

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Everybody hurts, sometimes.





	Shades of Self

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35591704070/in/dateposted-public/)

Pastel shades of bright lights shimmering,  
Reflecting on a pool of glass.  
An empty vessel, cracked and broken,  
Splintered fragments of my past.

White gulls soaring, azure shadows.  
Ruffled feathers mottled grey.  
Murky waters lapping shorelines,  
Am I real or your cliche?

Heavy heart of thumping cadence,  
Tears of sorrow stain my cheek.  
Strange vibrations leave me hollow,  
Deafened by my piercing shriek.

Alone and shivering, seeking solace,  
I rise to meet the titian dawn.  
Warming rays restore my confidence,  
And in its radiance, my soul’s reborn.  



End file.
